


接下来要去哪

by orphan_account



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 4





	接下来要去哪

——拜托了，请你杀了我！  
九十度鞠躬，言辞诚恳，怎么看也不像愚人节笑话。面前的少年一头乱发，一只眼睛罩着黑色眼罩，衣服很旧，像从垃圾堆跑出来的。早川秋按灭了烟，没有理他。  
少年说，拜托了，我是认真的。  
且不管他是否认真，早川当然不会答应。杀了你，我就要坐牢。他说。少年仿佛第一次听说这种事，张开嘴巴，随即答，没关系，反正我不会死。  
他又说，我跟你讲一个秘密，你千万别害怕。  
早川挑起眉毛。  
今天早上，我发现自己变成了一个恶魔人。  
早川说，哦。  
……你不惊讶吗？是恶魔人！少年发出怪叫。  
谁知道你说的真的假的，我没有见过恶魔人。早川冷酷道。是这样，这年头都市传闻很多，总有几个离家出走的小孩半夜跑到他这里，对他说我是恶魔，恶魔人之类的，他已经见怪不怪，再来一个也没有两样。  
你是未成年吧？早川问。  
啊，大概是。他说。对了，我叫电次，这个名字不错吧？听起来就像漫画男主角。  
电次，早川秋打断他不切实际的幻想，未成年还是不要到处乱逛为好，搜查队的人会把无所事事又不去上学的未成年抓起来。  
他问，抓起来干什么？  
早川秋不说话，只是用眼神示意他赶紧走开。  
理论上，恶魔人是死不了的。电次自己也试过了，早上，他从一堆血污里醒来，浑身剧痛，仿佛杀了很多人（但不确定，只是一种猜测），我为什么在这里？电次的脑子里在想这个问题，想不出来，或许睡一觉世界就大不相同，于是他拼命使自己睡着，过了许久，什么也没发生。他从屋子走出去，不知不觉就来到了早川秋的地方，完全没有缘由。  
他说，我听说你是猎人。  
广义上的猎人，会去森林里捕猎，收获的猎物能让他赚一笔钱，不太多，不过对于单身族来说够用了。  
早川说，是啊。  
电次说，那你杀了我吧，我已经不能算作人了。  
静默一阵，早川秋掏出电话准备打给精神病院，或者搜查队，中二病就应该乖乖去上学，接受知识，再输出，反正不能像烂泥一样挡在路中央。  
电次看他一点不信，眼疾手快地抽出他挂在肩上的武士刀，往心脏捅去——但早川秋抓住了刀刃，神情严肃道，不，你不能在我这自残，滚到一边去。  
可是电次觉得自己好像也无处可去，而且他很饿，转而盯着早川手里滴落的血，想，浪费啊。  
早川秋收回武士刀，绑好绷带，准备去森林，电次跟在他后面。早川好心提醒，可能会遇到野兽。电次问，能吃吗？  
事实是电次差点被吃了。一头熊咬住他的脖子，就在早川犹豫上去救他还是就此离开，电次拉开胸口上的三角形装饰（早川一直以为那是个装饰物），然后电次就变成了恶魔人，那头熊因此嗝屁。电锯还在高速转动，嗡——嗡，早川说，你太吵了。电次说，我也不想的。  
你现在很适合参演B级片。  
不是吧，这明显就是JUMP男主人设啊！  
早川说，别搞笑了，JUMP男主角都有坚定不移的目标和伙伴，你有吗。  
电次语塞，支吾半晌，震声道，我的目标是！和〇〇〇小姐去旅游！  
早川扭过头，嘴里说着“谁啊”，手上去翻动死掉的熊。  
怎么都死不成算不算奇迹？  
第一次知道这个词的含义，是亲眼见证种子发芽了，冲破土壤，冒出绿尖，就在荒芜的院子里。  
那时已经久久未下过雨，太阳暴晒，土地枯裂，很不像二十一世纪，但种子就那么兀自发芽，颤颤巍巍的一点绿色，早川秋看了许久，想它到底是哪里来的。妈妈在他身后，出声说，是从日本海飘来的吧。  
——这么远？  
——是啊。  
可惜最后还是死了。  
距离早川秋离开家倒数第一年，妈妈说，她的脖颈不好了，腰也不好了，站久了咔咔作响；妈妈还说，不要听恶魔的话。早川想，根本没有恶魔。至少九岁的时候，没有任何恶魔找上门来，如果有恶魔，至少要让那颗发芽的种子不要死。  
那是什么种子，最后开的什么花，如果它不死，会不会永远开下去？枯萎重生枯萎，持续一种没有人理解的循环。  
早川秋突然说，或许……你真的是JUMP男主。  
电次“哈”了声，我就是！  
早川秋没有透露出来的、那点稀薄的怜悯并未被感知到，话锋一转，他问电次想不想吃点东西，毕竟那头熊能卖个不错的价钱。  
“咖喱。”电次说。


End file.
